el_extrano_mundo_de_jackfandomcom_es-20200214-history
¿Que es?
Original= What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere What's this? There's white things in the air What's this? I can't believe my eyes I must be dreaming Wake up, jack, this isn't fair What's this? What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong What's this? There are people singing songs What's this? The streets are lined with Little creatures laughing Everybody seems so happy Have I possibly gone daffy? What is this? What's this? There are children throwing snowballs here instead of throwing heads They're busy building toys And absolutely no one's dead There's frost on every window Oh, I can't believe my eyes And in my bones I feel the warmth That's coming from inside Oh, look What's this? They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss Why that looks so unique, inspired They're gathering around to hear a story Roasting chestnuts on a fire What's this? What's this? In here they've got a little tree, how queer And who would ever think And why? They're covering it with tiny little things They've got electric lights on strings And there's a smile on everyone So, now, correct me if I'm wrong This looks like fun This looks like fun Oh, could it be I got my wish? What's this? Oh my, what now? The children are asleep But look, there's nothing underneath No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them Or ensnare them, only little cozy things Secure inside their dreamland What's this? The monsters are all missing And the nightmares can't be found And in their place there seems to be Good feeling all around Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the air The smell of cakes and pies Is absolutely everywhere The sights, the sounds They're everywhere and all around I've never felt so good before This empty place inside of me is filling up I simply cannot get enough I want it, oh, I want it Oh, I want it for my own I've got to know I've got to know What is this place that I have found? What is this? Christmas Town, hmm... |-| Español= ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? Hay luces de color. ¿Qué es? Parece de algodón. ¿Qué es? ¿Acaso miro bien? ¿Estoy soñando? ¿He perdido la razón? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Hay algo que está mal? ¿Qué es?¿Quién canta sin parar? ¿Qué es? Las calles están llenas de criaturas, todos ríen muy felices, ¡Estás loco, Jack! ¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Tú qué ves? ¿Qué es? Los niños se divierten, a nadie veo pelear, construyen los juguetes y no hay nada fantasmal. Con todo y tanta nieve ya no siento el frío más, me cala hasta los huesos el calor que me daba. ¿Hay más? ¿Qué es? Un muérdago colgó. ¿Besar? ¿A quién se le ocurrió? ¡Genial! Y están todos reunidos amigables y conviven tan cordiales, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es? Aquí un árbol puedo ver. Y bien, no acabo de creer, ¿Por qué lo visten con mil cosas tan hermosas y esas luces de color que a todos llenan con amor? ¡Alguien explique, por favor! ¡Es divertido! ¡Es divertido! ¡Esto es lo que pedí! ¡Me doy! ¡Hay más! ¿Por qué ya es hora de dormir y, ve, no hay monstruos por salir? Ningún fantasma que les tire del cabello, todo aquí es tranquilo y bello en su mundo del ensueño... Ahh... ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Espantos, pesadillas y las brujas dónde están? No encuentro lo que busco; ¡sólo hay felicidad! No hay gritos ni disgustos, todo es casi celestial. El aire huele dulce, todo aquí es tan especial. Amor, calor hay a mi alrededor, y yo, estoy mucho mejor. Jamás pensé que llenaría el vacío que hay profundo en mí, ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Me gusta y me gusta y me gusta! Por mi bien, quiero saber, debo saber en dónde estoy, por dónde voy y qué es. Categoría:Musica